Vor Gericht!
by VeraTheDreamer
Summary: Echte Fälle, die echte Naruto Charas betreffen! Triff Richterin Barbara Salesch,die Staatsanwälte, die Verteidigerin und viele Naruto-Charas vor Gericht. Um Kommentare wird im Namen des Volkes gebeten!
1. FamilienAngelegenheiten

Vor Gericht

Das Anime-Gericht mit Barbara Salesch! (tatatataa!)

Warnung: extrem Hirnverbrand, ooc, dialog-stil

Disclaimer:Nix meins, Nix Kohle...Obwohl...Die Verteidigerin,die Staatsanwälte,und UN1 gehören mir...

jemand tut was

‚jemand denkt was'

:jemand sagt was.

Salesch:

Heute verhandeln wir in einer Familienangelegenheit… Frau Staatsanwältin, verlesen sie bitte die Anklage.

Staatsanwältin Ire:

Dem Angeklagten Itachi Uchiha wird folgendes vorgeworfen: Am Nachmittag des X.XX.XX ermordete er ohne ersichtlichen Grund seine gesamte Familie mit Ausnahme seines jüngeren Bruders, dem Nebenkläger Sasuke Uchiha . Danach folterte er den eben genannten und überlies ihn seinem Schicksal. Dem Angeklagten wird also Mord, schwere Körperverletzung und unterlassene Hilfeleistung vorgeworfen.

Salesch: Ja, danke, Frau Staatsanwältin…Herr Uchiha! Kommen se mal bitte nach vorne…

Itachi: bravnachvornekomm

Salesch: So, Herr Uchiha. Was sagen sie zu den Vorwürfen?

Itachi: ………böseguck

Verteidigerin: Ich glaube ,mein Mandant möchte sich zu dieser Frage nicht äußern…Oder?

Itachi: …ignorier

Verteidigerin: Ich nehme das als ein nein…oder er mag mich einfach nicht und redet deswegen nicht mit mir…ich hab ihm doch gar nichts getan…sniff

Salesch: Äh…In Ordnung, sie müssen sich ja nicht äußern, wenn sie sich bei wahrheitsgemäßer Aussage selbst belasten müssten…das ist für uns auch ne Antwort. Dann hören wir zunächst den Nebenkläger. Herr Sasuke Uchiha bitte!

Sasuke: reinkomm und sich auf Stuhl setz

Salesch: Zuerst ihre Personalien; sie heißen Sasuke Uchiha und sind wie alt?

Sasuke: 15 (anm.d.Autorin: denk ich doch mal…)

Salesch: Und sie wohnen wo?

Sasuke: auf dem Familienanwesen in Konoha. **Ganz alleine, wegen Itachi, dem Schwein!**

Salesch: Jetzt beruhigen sie sich mal wieder, Herr Uchiha, sonst muss ich ein Bußgeld verhängen.

Sasuke: O.K tiefdurchatme

Salesch: So. Jetzt erzählen sie mal, was an jenem Nachmittag geschehen ist.

Sasuke: Also, ich war unterwegs gewesen, und als ich nach hause kam da…da…schluchz

Sakura von irgendwo im Publikum: Itachi! Guck, was du angestellt hast! Du Schwein! Wie konntest du nur?! zeter Armer Sasu…

Itachi: dieAugenverdreh

Salesch: Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen! Herr Uchiha, wenn sie jetzt die Güte hätten uns alles zu schildern…

Sasuke: uhm…ja…also, als ich nach hause kam…da lagen meine Eltern und die anderen tot auf dem Boden…! inTränenausbrech

Itachi: Das stimmt doch gar nicht, die…

Salesch: Die,was? Wollen sie sich doch noch äußern?

Itachi: Ach, nix…

Salesch: Na, dann…vielen Dank. Die nächste Zeugin bitte!

Gerichtshilfe: Unwichtiger Nebencharakter 1 bitte!

Unwichtiger Nebencharakter1: reinkomm Guten Tag, ich bin unwichtiger Nebencharakter 1, ich bin die Nachbarin der Uchihas.

Salesch: In ordnung, dann nehmen sie mal da Vorne Platz…so. Und jetzt erzählen sie uns mal, was sie gesehen haben.

UN1: Ja, also gesehen hab ich ja nichts,…

Salesch: Warum sind sie dann überhaupt hier??

UN1: Lassen sie mich doch mal ausreden! Ich habe nichts gesehen, aber ich hab ja nie geglaubt, dass der Itachi das gemacht hat.

Itachi: Danke für ihr Vertrauen…

UN1: Und letztens hab ich doch glatt das hier gefunden…ZettelrausholundSaleschgeb

Salesch: Aha…O.K wo zum Teufel haben sie das her?

UN1: den hab ich…äh…beim Putzen gefunden.

Sasuke : Öh, seit wann haben wir ne Putzfrau?

ignoriertwerd

hust Was steht denn auf dem Zettel?

Salesch: das eine ist offensichtlich eine Checkliste, und auf der Rückseite…das ist ein Tagebucheintrag.Ich verlese das jetzt einfach mal, ohne darüber nachzudenken ob das einen Sinn hat…

Verteidigerin: Nichts hat einen Sinn…alles ist Sinnlos…sniff

Salesch: oO äh…ich les das also jetzt mal:

Sachen die Ich heute machen muss

1.Müll rausbringen

2.einkaufen gehen

3.Zimmer aufräumen

4.böse gucken üben

5.XD

6.Anfangen Nagellack zu tragen und einen auf böse zu machen diabolischlach

so…und auf der Rückseite…

Konoha der X.XX.XX

Liebes Tagebuch

Heute Startet der große Verarsch-deinen-Bruder Wettbewerb.

Ich werde gewinnen, das weis ich! Das wird sooo geil!! Auf Sasus Gesicht freu ich mich jetzt schon... mein Schauspielerisches Talent kommt natürlich zur Geltung, aber das die ganze Family mitmacht is echt der hammer…

Ciao, Itachi

Äh,…Was bedeutet das Herr Angeklagter?

Itachi: Ähm…also…das ist so…äh…rotwerd

Kisame im Publikum: Alda, sag's ihm einfach!

Sasuke: Was soll er mir sagen?

Kisame: Deine Family is nich tot, Junge!

Sasuke: ohnmächtigvomStuhlkipp

Itachi: in verstecktes Funkgerät sprech: Ihr könnt jetzt reinkommen ,Leute!

( die Tür geht auf)

Alle: oO

Sasus Family: reinkomm LOL Sasu! Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!

Sasus Mum: Hach, mein kleiner ist schon sooo groß gewordenSasuknuddel

Verteidigerin: intränenausbrech das ist ja soo…ergreifend! Alles hat plötzlich einen Sinn…

Salesch: Kann mir mal einer sagen… ach, egal. Schaltet die verdammte Kamera aus!

_später..._

Salesch: Hey, Frau Verteidigerin, haben sie eigentlich auch einene Namen?

Verteidigerin: Klar, ich heiße In Stabil-Psychisch!

ENDE

So, ich hoffe ihr habts bis hier überlebt…wenn ja lasst mir nen Kommie da…bittöö


	2. die Webcam

Kap 2. die Webcam

Warnings,Disclaimer,e.t.c: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

Salesch: Heute verhandeln wir…äh…Aktesuch äh, Herr Staatsanwalt verlesen sie einfach die Anklage…

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Dem Angeklagten ,Herrn Jiraya ,wird folgendes vorgeworfen: Am Abend des YY.YY.YY versuchte er zum Wiederholten male die Besucherrinnen der heißen Quellen zu bespannen. Als er dabei erwischt wurde, wie er eine Webcam am Zaun des Bades anbrachte , flüchtete er. Die Vorwürfe sind also mehrfache Verletzung des Privatsphäre und Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses.

Salesch: Ah, danke Herr Staatsanwalt. Aktegefundenhat Herr Angeklagter, bitte in den Zeugenstand.

Jiraya: nachvornekomm Yo! Saleschanglotz Hallo schöne Frau!

Salesch: 'Ignorieren und weitermachen' Zunächst zu ihren Personalien: Sie heißen Jiraya und haben keinen Nachnamen. Sie sind Autor des Buches „ Wie spanne ich richtig- eine Anleitung für Anfänger". Sie wohnen momentan in Konohagakure. Ist das korrekt?

Jiraya: Ja, Schätzchen.

Salesch: rotwerd Herr Angeklagter! Sie werden mich mit Frau Salesch oder Richterin anreden, ansonsten verhänge ich ein Bußgeld! So tiefdurchatme was sind sie von Beruf?

Jiraya: Ich bin Wandereremit und einer der legendären Sannin.

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Mit anderen Worten ein perverser Schmarotzer…

Salesch: Halten sie sich zurück Herr Staatsanwalt! Jetzt zurück zur Vernehmung. Was haben sie zur Anklage zu sagen, Angeklagter? Sie dürfen vor Gericht nicht Lügen, aber Schweigen wenn sie sich sonst selbst einer Straftat bezichtigen müssten.

Jiraya: Äh…Das stimmt alles gar nicht. Ich bin ein super geiler Bock! Auf mich stehen die Weiber, das hab ich gar nicht nötig!

Salesch: Ist das so, ja? Seltsam, denn auf diesen Bildern aus der Überwachungskamera sind sie eindeutig zu sehen!

Jiraya: Ups…

Salesch: …Wo ist eigentlich ihre Frau Verteidigerin?

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Die ist vorhin heulend aus dem Saal gerannt…

Salesch: oO Oha! Jirayaböseanguck

Jiraya: Was denn? Ich hab sie nur gefragt ob sie gestern nicht baden war!

Staatsanwalt Hyde: AHA! Sie gestehen also, dass sie gestern beim Bad gespannt haben!

Jiraya: äh, nee?

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Und woher wollen sie dann wissen, dass sie gestern im Bad war?

Jiraya: ähm, ich kann Hellsehen! Ich seeeheeeee…eine duuuunkle Zukunft…

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Ach ja?

Jiraya: Ja. Sie werden vor der Tür von einem verrückten Axtmörder erschlagen!

Staatsanwalt Hyde: Herr Wachmann, sehen sie doch bitte mal nach.

Wachmann: …kein verrückter Axtmörder zu sehen!

Salesch: husthust Ähem. Könnten wir jetzt mit dem Verfahren weitermachen? Die Zeugin Tsunade bitte…merkwürdig, wieder kein Nachname…

Gerichtshilfe: Frau Tsunade bitte!

Tsunade: reinkommundaufstuhlsetz Guten Tag.

Salesch: Tag. Sie sind Tsunade?

Tsunade: Ja.

Salesch: Und von Beruf?

Tsunade: Ich bin die Hokage von Konoha.

Salesch: Ich muss jetzt nicht wissen was genau eine Hokage ist, oder?

Tsunade:…………….oO

Salesch: Wie auch immer…was haben sie zum Fall zu sagen?

Tsunade: Ich wusste ja schon immer das du vor Gericht landest, Jiraya du frauenverachtendes Arschloch!

Jiraya: Hey, das stimmt nicht! Ich liebe Frauen. ALLE Frauen!

Tsunade: Ja, genau das ist das PROBLEM, Perversling! Frauen können dich nicht ausstehen!

Jiraya: Was?! Orochimaru hat immer gesagt, ich wäre ein heißer Typ…

Tsunade: Orochimaru ist ja auch schwul, du Nuss! Man muss echt blind und blöd sein das einem DAS nicht auffällt.

Jiraya: Eine Welt bricht zusammen…

Salesch: O.K, ihr Punkt ist klar, glaube ich. Die nächste Zeugin bitte.

Gerichtshilfe: Fräulein Sakura Haruno bitte!

Sakura: reinkomm Jirayaseh aaaaah! Der Perverse!

Salesch: Sie kennen ihn also? He! Hören sie auf damit!

Sakura: JirayamitSachenbeschmeiß Der spannt immer bei den heißen Quellen!

Jiraya: HinterSaleschsStuhlflücht Hilfe! Sperren sie mich ins Gefängnis,machen sie mit mir was sie wollen, aber machen sie, dass sie aufhört!

Salesch: nixmach

Jiraya: Ah! Hilfe! Ich gestehe ja. Ich gestehe alles, aber nehmen sie sie weg!!

Salesch: geht doch…Ich verurteile sie wegen der oben genannten Anklagepunkte zu einem Jahr Gefängnis ohne Bewährung. Sie können jetzt gehen…GEHEN SIE!!

Jiraya: geknicktrausgeh

Salesch: Haben sie eigentlich jemals über eine Karriere im Rechtswesen nachgedacht, Fräulein Haruno?

_Auf dem Flur vor dem Gerichtssaal_

Naruto: Hallo, Meister! Und? Wie ist das Urteil ausgefallen?

Jiraya: Ein ganzes Jahr Gefängnis heul

Naruto: Ach, das macht doch nichts, Meister. Sie haben doch immer noch die Webcam. Da können sie den ganzen Tag spannen! smile

So, das wars auch schon wieder…Morddrohung und ähnliches bitte in Form von Kommies an mich…bidddööö


End file.
